


Family Visits

by natashasbanner



Series: 30 Days of Bruce/Natasha Fluff [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce is nervous about spending the holiday with the Bartons, but Natasha thinks he's being silly. They're family.





	Family Visits

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved writing this one. Natasha's relationship with Clint's family is o interesting to me and I feel like I could write about it forever. Please enjoy :D

Bruce was nervous. Natasha could sense it. From the corner of her eyes she saw him fidgeting in the passenger seat of their rental car. He hadn’t said much since they left the airport and she could only guess what worst case scenarios he was cooking up in his head. 

“I can hear you thinking all the way over here,” she said. 

He stopped moving and clasped his hands in his lap and turned to look out the window. 

“Sorry,” he muttered softly, his attention still on the scenery outside as she sped down the highway. 

Natasha sighed and focused on the road ahead of her. They’d been having the same conversation at least once a week since Laura had invited the two of them to have Thanksgiving on the farm. She’d agreed immediately, but Bruce had his reservations. The only time he’d interacted with the Bartons was in the midst of a global catastrophe and even then it had only been a few hours. He was convinced Clint didn’t like him and that the whole weekend would be terribly awkward and ruin the holiday for the kids and Natasha. 

She thought he was being silly, told him so, but Bruce was adamant. 

“You don’t have to worry so much,” she told him, trying for reassuring, but some of her frustration seeped into her tone. 

She heard him sigh and watched him look down at his hands in his lap. 

“I can’t help it,” he admitted. 

Natasha shook her head and bit her lip before she spoke again. 

“I thought I was too dangerous,” she told him, watching him out of the corner of her eye as she steered the car toward their exit. “When Clint first brought me to the farm.” 

She felt Bruce’s eyes on her, but kept hers trained on the road ahead. 

“Cooper was just a toddler.” She smiled fondly, the memory of him running around her on chubby little legs warmed her heart. “And Laura was still pregnant with Lila.” 

“What happened?” he asked quietly. He was more relaxed, resting back in his seat. 

“I got hurt pretty bad on a mission, needed a couple weeks to recover. Clint said he had a safe house, I didn’t think anything of it. Laura met us at the door and didn’t even bat an eye.” She paused and let out a short laugh. “It was strange seeing Clint’s happy little life away from SHIELD, I didn’t know how to adapt. I tried to stay back and let them do their thing but Laura was insistent and Cooper was too adorable to resist. When I left Laura made Clint promise to bring me around more often.” 

He was quiet, the wheels in his head turning she was sure. That first time at Clint’s farm had been such a surreal experience for her. It’s help melt some of the cold, hard edges that seemed impenetrable. She had a family and wanted to share that with Bruce, but he was convinced he would screw it up for her. A part of her appreciated his concern, but he had nothing to worry about. 

“The point is,” she said when he still didn’t say anything. “If they can welcome a newly reformed assassin with open arm, I don’t think they’ll think twice about having you over for Thanksgiving.” 

“You’re right,” he finally conceded and she couldn’t help the smug smirk that tugged at her lips. “I might be overreacting, just a little.” 

“You’ve met them all before,” she pointed out for what felt like the hundredth time. “We’re just extending the stay a little this time around.” 

He took a deep steadying breath and brushed his fingers along her knuckles on the center console. 

“I don’t have the best track record with families,” he said quietly and Natasha turned her hand over to squeeze his fingers. 

“It’s a good thing you’re already apart of it then, huh?” she teased. 

He chuckled lightly. “I think Barton would beg to differ.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Clint just likes to be difficult. If they didn’t want you there they wouldn’t have extended the invitation.” 

Laura wasn’t one to hold back when she didn’t like someone or something and Natasha had witnessed her fierce protection of her kids first hand. If she had any reservations about inviting Bruce she would have made them known by now. Instead she’d raved about her new turkey brine and if Natasha would brave the crowds at the mall with her. 

“That’s good to know,” Bruce said, though he still didn’t sound completely convinced. 

She turned down the dirt road the lead to the farm and glanced over at Bruce. He was looking out the window again but his fidgeting subsided which was a good sign. 

Natasha pulled right up to the house and could see three little shadows in one of the front windows. She grinned as she turned the car off and threw open her door. Her excitement at seeing the kids was getting the best of her, but Bruce hadn’t moved by the time she made it around the car. 

She opened the door or him and held out her hand. 

“There’s no going back now and it’s supposed to get pretty cold tonight.”

He smiled at that and took her hand, letting her pull him out of the car. He closed the door and started to let go of her hand but she held tight, interlacing their fingers. 

They walked up the porch steps together and Natasha barely had the door open before three excited children were fighting to wrap their arms around her. 

“Auntie Nat!” Nathaniel squealed happily, wrapping his short arms around her waist with a vice like grip.

Lila held onto her other side, her face pressed into her coat, while Cooper stood close behind them, unable to give her a proper hug. She reached out to ruffle his hair a little to get a laugh out of him. Her heart ached at how tall they were all getting. 

“You brought Dr. Bruce!” Lila said excitedly, moving over to hug Bruce to his utter surprise. His face lit up and he patted Lila on the back, his shock written all over his face. 

“Told you so,” Natasha whispered to him. 

“Alright you three,” Clint’s gruff voice drifted through the living room as he approached the entry way. “Give them some space to breathe.” 

“But we missed them,” Nate argued. 

“Let them come in the house. Go wash your hands for dinner. 

All three pouted, but backed off, giving them space the enter the living room. Clint opened his to her and she wasted no time stepping into his embrace. 

“It’s been a while,” he commented quietly and gave her a long squeeze before letting her go. 

“Some of us aren’t retired,” she countered. 

He made a face at her and held a hand out to Bruce. 

“Banner, glad you could make it,” he said. 

She watched them shake hands and couldn’t help but smile. They’d never really gotten along when the team all lived together in the tower. It was mostly die to the fact that Clint had made it his personal mission to annoy Tony to no end and Bruce just got caught in the crossfire. It was nice to see them both relaxed and getting along. 

“Thanks for the invite,” Bruce said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

Laura appeared at the bottom of the stairs with a glare trained on Clint. 

“I told you to tell me when they got here.” 

“They’re here,” Clint said lamely and Natasha snickered as she was wrapped in Laura’s arms. “Hi, sweetie.” 

Laura kissed her cheek and turned to Bruce. He held his hand out for another hand shake, but Laura waved it away and went in for a hug. He stared at Natasha over her shoulder, but all Natasha could do was try to hide her laughter. 

“Nice to see you again, Mrs. Barton,” he said when she let him go. 

“Oh god,” Laura complained. “I think we’ve known each other long enough to call me Laura.” 

Bruce’s face got red, and he nodded. 

“You guys hungry?” Clint asked, nodding toward the kitchen. “Dinner’s almost ready.” 

“Did you make it?” Natasha asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Clint just rolled his eyes at her and motioned for them to follow him into the kitchen. Natasha stopped Bruce as they rounded to corner to the kitchen and pulled him back toward the living room. 

His face was still red, but he looked content.

“See, you were worried for nothing,” she said, snaking her arms around his waist. 

“You were right,” he admitted.

“Don’t you forget it.” She pulled him flush against her and leaned up to kiss him soundly. He hummed into the kiss and Natasha smiled. 

“Dinner’s getting cold you two,” Clint called from the kitchen. 

Natasha rolled her eyes but dropped her arms and lead the way into the kitchen where the Bartons were waiting for them. Bruce sat down beside Cooper and Natasha took her place between Lila and Nate. The kitchen was warm and smelled heavenly. 

Natasha caught Bruce’s eye across the table and he winked at her before Cooper got his attention. In that moment, Natasha didn’t think life could get any better.


End file.
